Be Somebody
by DarknessLover88
Summary: Peyton is heartbroken after her and Lucas and Dean is all over the place following the death of his father, can these two broken souls help be that somebody that the other needs or will they destory each other completely.
1. Save Me

Los Angeles July 7th 2009

**This was the first bar that caught my eye as I drove down the strip it wasn't crowded or surround by under age ****girls trying to flirt with the security guard so that they could get in.**

**As I entered I noticed a girl sitting by herself at the bar so I seated myself a few bar stools away from her so I could check out from a distance, she looked familiar to me as if I'd seen her face before and when she looked up and ran a hand through the mass of blonde waves I realised where I'd seen her face before a couple of years ago when I was in north Carolina her face had been on the front page of the newspaper along with another girl and they had both been attacked by a psychopath who was obsessed with her and had almost killed them both but they fought him of.**

**I look away from her and back at my beer bottle and pull out my cell phone to call Sam.**

**I swallowed the dark bitter liquid in front of me **

'**Happy 20****th**** Birthday Peyton'**

**I say to myself I've totally made a mess of my life I lost the boy I loved two weeks ago because I saw scared but I guess Lucas Scott was a liar after all he told me he'd wait for me but instead he crept out of our hotel room and walked out of my life and since then I've tried to go on as normal but it's hard so now I find myself sitting in this bar surround by all these couples with there idealistic dreams of love and I lost my dream because if fear.**

Peyton looked up from her laptop at the bartender who poured her another drink which she drunk hastily without a second glance and then went back to typing on her MySpace page.

She was so absorbed in her typing she didn't notice someone watching her from down the bar.

'Buy you a drink'

She looked up from her laptop at a really old man in trucker's hat and shifted uncomfortably in her sit as she slowly tried to stand up but the trucker had spotted this and grabbed her arm with a strong grip,

She looked up at him and images of Psycho Ian flashed threw her mind all she wanted was Lucas to come in and save her but that wasn't going to happen now.

'Where you going darling'

The truck asked leering at her his breath caused her to cringe as she struggled again his ever tightening grip; she went to say something that was until she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, the voice gave her comfort as it was strong and demanding

'I think she's trying to get away from drunken dicks like you'

The trucker realised her from his grip and she was quickly pulled aside by this man who had just come to her rescue she stood behind him as the trucker approached him

'What you say boy'

The man chuckled

'I called you a dick'

The Trucker lunged for the man but his reflex where quick as he grabbed the truckers arm and twisted it behind his back the trucker dropped to the floor in agony, the man leaned into him and whispered in his ear

'Now how about you leave before I have to do anymore damage to you'

He let go of the trucker who got up quickly and left the bar.

The man turned round to face a stunned Peyton who was taken back by how attractive her saviour was from the voice she imagined him to be good looking but he was more than good looking he was like a fallen angel with looks to kill and he the most amazing eyes that seemed to be light green with a flicker of hazel around the pupil and in his eyes Peyton saw something she saw herself when she looked in the mirror Pain.

'Are you alright'

Peyton nodded still slightly

'Thank you so much'

He smiled and that smile made her heart flutter

'No problem I hate seeing men put there hands on pretty ladies'

This comment caused her to blush slightly and she hoped her mysterious stranger hadn't noticed, she sat back down and the mystery man followed suit

'Let me get you a drink after that'

Peyton smiled as he order her another drink and himself a bottle of beer

'Thanks I'm Peyton Sawyer by the way'

The man looked at her and smiled

'Nice to meet you Peyton Sawyer, I'm Dean Winchester.


	2. Fear

Ever since there meeting in the bar 3 months ago Peyton and Dean had become almost permanent fixtures in each others lives.

They where forming a very strong friendship, Peyton got on really well with Sam and Dean got on well with Brooke who was working in LA for the next few months.

Dean and Sam where looking into a string of cases involving girls in there early 20's

Dean sighed in frustration as he slammed Sam's laptop shut, which caused Sam to look up from the newspaper articles he was looking through

'This isn't working man, whatever son of bitch is doing this is covering it's tracks pretty well man, I mean we know it's not a ghost because EMF's not picking any ghost activity up, it can't be a werewolf the season's not right what ever it is damn good that's all I've got to say'

Sam nodded and looked back at the newspapers and stopped

'Look at this'

He handed the article he was reading to Dean

'Yeah so I club has opened what's that got to do with the case'

Sam sighed

'The Club opened the same night the first two victims went missing, and every night since then girls have kept going missing in the club or when they are on there way home, whatever is happening to these girls it's happening when there in the club'

Dean hit the table

'Well down Geek Boy you've done it again looks like we have some research to do on Midnight Longue while I go get lunch'

Sam laughed

'Lunch with a certain Blonde, your so whipped man'

Dean glared at Sam

'I am not whipped only people who do relationships are whipped and I don't do relationships not since Cassie and we saw how well that turned out, Peyton is a friend yeah she's sexy as hell but she's not on the market for a man and I'm not going to drag her into this are life it's messed up man she doesn't need to be involved like that she's been through to much already with that Lucas guys breaking her heart, getting shot and attacked by a psychopath twice she doesn't need to be dragged into a world of Demons, Good vs. Evil she doesn't need it man'

Sam looked at Dean even though he knew Dean was trying to deny it he was falling for Peyton but he wasn't going to push Dean on the subject so instead he just simply nodded and opened up his laptop and started to research the midnight longue.

Dean picked up his cell phone and saw that he had one new message

'Hey Can you pick me up from work my car didn't even bother to start this morning I guess it's just another broken thing in my life'

Dean looked at the message and wonders what else in her life was broken as he got into the impala and headed towards Epic studios.

'Sawyer'

Peyton was walking pass one of the executive offices when he called her in

'Yes John'

John Knight always scared her a little especially with the way he stared at her sometimes as if he was mentally undressing her with his eyes'

He sat on his desk as she walked into the room

'You look good Sawyer'

Peyton mentally kicked herself for her choice of attire for the day but it was too hot for jeans so she went with a simple dress designed by Brooke but the way John was looking at her legs she knew maybe she should have worn something else.

'Thanks'

John reached over his desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her, she looked at the envelope and opened it and pulled out 4 tickets for the midnight longue

'What's this for'

John shrugged as he walked over to her, she looked at him

'Just thought you might want these I don't want them plus you deserve a night out on the town got to keep my employees happy don't I'

Peyton nodded

'I guess so'

She looked at her watch and then back at John

'Is that it because I have to meet someone thank you for the tickets'

John smiled as he moved in closer to her his lips a breath away from her ear

'That's okay Sawyer, wear something a bit more revealing and I'll let you in on the next A&R meeting'

Peyton smiled uneasily as she walked out of the office, she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door as she sunk to the floor and tears began to flow down her cheeks

This isn't what she expected when she got the job at epic she thought she would have been a junior A&R but she wasn't she started as mailroom assistant and that has been her role ever since and John didn't make the job easier with his leering ways.

She stood up from the cold floor and looked at her reflection just as her phone started to ring she looked at the I.D and answered it

'Hey where are you I'm outside your building'

Peyton wiped her eyes

'I'll be out in a second'

She closed the phone and composed herself she didn't want Dean to see her like this crying over her boss actions towards her.

She quickly ran to her locker and pulled out of bag and Jacket and threw the envelope in as she headed out of the building, She hugged Dean who was leaning against his car, he smiled as she got in and put a CD into his newly added CD deck which she had forced him to get after insulting his beloved tape collection

'So what are you listening today'

Dean asked ever since they started hanging out Peyton had been introducing him to new music

'I was thinking a bit of Led Zep'

She smiled as the CD started and Whole Lotta Love started to play, he smiled as he pulled the car.

'So thank you for doing this for me I owe you'

Dean looked up from her car engine

'No problem you don't owe'

Peyton sat next to the car

'Okay , how would you and Sam like to come out with me and Brooke tonight I got these free tickets to that the new club Midnight longue so if your interested you two could come along'

Dean closed the hood of her car, as soon as she said Midnight longue he was worried especially since Sam called him telling him that the place was run by vampire called Nathanial who was over a century old.

'Dean what do you say'

Dean looked at her

'You told her we'd go Dean it's dangerous for her and Brooke why would you let them go'

Sam asked as he paced about the apartment

'Because we can keep them close and we can get rid of the son of batch once and for all'

Sam looked at Dean with pure annoyance

'And how do we do that the colts gone Dean, remember the Colt'

Dean looked at Sam they hadn't mentioned the Colt or the Dad in so long that hearing Sam say it cut Dean deep

'I know the fucking colt's gone Sam I know, we just going to have to improvise'

Dean Stood up

'How do we do that we can't bring machetes with us to a club?'

Dean slammed hi fist on the coffee table

'I know just let me think okay?'

'This isn't going to work Dean'

Sam whispered in his brother's ear as they waited for Brooke and Peyton outside the club

'Trust me it's a sure thing one hit of this that bastard will be weak and all we'll have to do is get rid of him before the girls notice we're gone'

Sam nodded knowing that this plan was there best shot of getting rid of Nathanial once and for all and too stop all the murders of these girls.

'Hey Boys'  
Sam and Dean turned round to face Brooke and Peyton

'Don't you want to tell me how nice I look Sam?'

Brooke asked as she walked towards him Dean stepped back and Faced Peyton who was wearing her Leather Jacket, with a Deep Blue Mini Dress which showed her amazing canvas of tanned legs and Ankle boots that made her legs look amazing

'You look nice'

She smiled at him but before she could say anything else Brooke was pulling her into the club.

As they entered the club Dean and Sam looked out for Nathanial, the club was filled with people

'Shots'

Brooke said as she dragged Sam towards the bar Peyton threw him an apologetic look as she knew what Brooke was like once she set her eyes on something

'I'm going to find to the bathroom'

Peyton whispered into Dean's ear as it was so noisy, he nodded at her and watched her go before carrying on his search for Nathanial as he walked threw the crowd of people he bumped into a girl

'Sorry'

The girl looked at him and smiled

'That's okay I like it when good looking men walk into me, I'm Drew'

Dean smiled at her she was attractive he wasn't going to lie but he had work to do d

'Nice to meet you Drew but I'm with someone'

Her face dropped and he continued his search

'So Sam what's going on with your brother I know he's into Peyton I can tell'

Sam looked at Brooke and shrugged

'Dean doesn't do relationships the last one he was in didn't go so well and since then he avoid commitment completely, Dean's stubborn I know he likes her but I won't push him to tell her how he fells'

Brooke looked into the crowd

'Peyton's the same way I just want her to be happy after Lucas I didn't think she'd smile again but Dean makes her smile she's laughing and I love her this was I think her and Dean would be good together she could use a guy like him in her life you know'

Peyton was on her way out of the bathroom when she suddenly felt light headed and then everything else went black.

Dean approached Sam and Brooke at the bar

'Have you two seen Peyton she said she was going to the bathroom but that was a while ago'

Sam looked at Dean and then at Brooke, Sam looked away from the bar and spotted Nathanial making an exit and tapped his brother, Brooke pulled out her phone which started to vibrate

'It's Peyton she went home she wasn't feeling it tonight, I better go see if she's okay'

Sam looked at her and then at Dean who knew something wasn't right but didn't mention it in case he worried Brooke

'Okay, Sam why don't you call Brooke a cab I need to do something'

Sam understood the tone in his brothers voice and followed Brooke out of the club while Dean headed towards the exit Nathanial had headed to not so long ago, as Dean walked out of the door he noticed a red light coming down from a staircase, he slowly made his way down the stairs as he could he hear muffled voices

'You're so pretty'

Nathanial was walking around Peyton who was tied to a beam, her dress was ripped, and she was in and out of consciousness

'Where am I?'

She asked softly, Nathanial moved closer to her and ran a hand over her exposed stomach; she flinched at the contact his rough hands made with her soft skin

'Don't be scared my queen I found you'

The same fear she felt almost years ago ran threw her

'I'm not who you think I am'

She said trying to hide the fear in her voice but it was heard she looked down at the floor

'I know but you will be soon'

She looked back up as his face changed and became more distorted, she shivered as his hand grabbed her neck and she was ready to scream when she heard the door be kicked open

'I don't think so'

Dean burst threw the door with his gun drawn, Nathanial looked at Dean and Smiled

'A gun isn't going to have any affect on me boy'

Dean shrugged

'Yeah I know it won't have any affect on you but I needed to distract you'

Nathanial looked confused he didn't realise that Sam was behind with a needle full of dead man's blood but that at least what Dean thought until Nathanial turned round and threw Sam against the wall his body crumpled in pain, Dean lunged for Nathanial and the two started to fight, Peyton was struggling to free herself, the ropes binding her wrist where cutting down on her flesh and the smell of her blood attracted Nathanial who was laying into Dean, he looked at her with the blood thirsty look in his eyes and lunged for her, she screamed out in pain as his teeth sunk into her flesh

Dean looked at her and picked up the needle and slammed it into the vampires neck who instantly dropped to the floor, Dean untied Peyton's hands

'You're going to be okay, Peyton look at me I'm Sorry'

Sam looked at his brother and the girl he denied his feelings for and then at the vampire who was trying to escape, he looked around the room and noticed a rusty blade in the corner of the room reached over to before making his way over to Nathanial and without a second thought cut threw his flesh blood splattered on Dean and Peyton who was in total shock over what was going on but the shock became to much for as she passed out the last words she heard was Dean saying her name.


	3. Beside MeSex On Fire

Dean paced up and down Peyton's room, it was hours since she passed out and she still hadn't woken up he had checked her wound to make sure no vampire blood had got into which it hadn't but that wasn't what was worrying him how was he going to explain all of this too her, it wasn't an easy thing to say to anyone let alone someone he wanted to keep out of his life, he had already lost his mother and his father to the darkness in the world and he wasn't ready to lose her as well, while Dean watched Peyton.

Sam was getting questioned by Brooke who didn't understand what was going on why her best friend was bought in half dressed covered in blood and unconscious by Dean and why Sam was also covered in blood.

'Sam what happened?'

Sam looked at her like Dean he didn't want to bring Brooke into there world he lost his girlfriend because of it and he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope if lost Brooke but he didn't want to lie to her either and he knew that if she the truth she'd look at him like he was crazy.

'Brooke if I tell you what happened tonight I need you not to say anything until I'm done okay'

Brooke nodded as Sam took a deep breath

'Peyton was attacked by a vampire, me and Dean we where looking into the disappearances of women in there early 20's and we found out that the girls all went missing from the exact same location the midnight longue, after some more research I found out that the owner of the club Nathanial was a vampire who was over a century old and his victim's where normally women in early 20's but he had a type normally blonde like Peyton who looked like his first love who was killed and ever since then he has been trying to replace her with someone else and the girls that disappeared all made the grade but I think that he found the perfect qualities in Peyton and tonight he almost turned Peyton but he didn't I killed him

Brooke looked at Sam almost unsure of what he was saying but for some reason she knew he was telling the truth from the look in her eyes.

'So is this what you and Dean do hunt down vampires are you guys like slayers'

Sam chuckled slightly

'I wish it was that simple me and Dean are not slayers we're hunters of the supernatural, ghosts, demons, vampires things that you only dream about in nightmares that's what we hunt'

Brooke looked away from him

'Why do you do it?'

He looked at her

'We have to we didn't ask for this life it was forced upon us at such a young age we couldn't get out, we lost are mom to it and I lost my girlfriend and recently we lost are dad we don't do it because it pays well or because we like putting are lives at risk we do it to save people from having the kind of upbringing we had, so now you know you call me mental or throw me out because trust me we've got that a lot'

Brooke looked at Sam and moved closer to him and looked at him

'I don't think your crazy, yeah I'm a little freaked out but it's a lot to take all I care about is that you two saved Peyton's life she's my best friend I don't know what would have happened if you two weren't around so thank you for saving her'

Brooke kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Dean was sat by Peyton's bedside watching her, he had heard Sam tell Brooke the truth but he wasn't pissed at his brother he was proud of him for telling her but he also knew that maybe Peyton wouldn't be as understanding as Brooke considering she nearly died, as all these thoughts ran threw his head he didn't realise Peyton was coming to until he heard her say his name

'Dean what happened to me?'

He looked at her and knew he had to tell her

'You where attacked by a vampire tonight and it's all my fault I should have told you not to go to the midnight longue I didn't think you'd end up being attacked, I'm sorry Peyton I didn't mean for you to get hurt it was part of the plan'

Her eyes widened

'Plan you knew that there was a vampire or whatever in that club and you let me go there what makes me different form any over girl Dean, I nearly died and all you can say is sorry'

Dean went to touch her but she flinched from his touch

'GET OUT'

Dean was taken back by her tone but tried to get her to understand

'Peyton let me explain I didn't use as bait for the'

Peyton glared at him

'LEAVE'

Dean looked back at her and stood up, he looked back at her tears flowed down her face

'I'm sorry'

He whispered as he walked out of her room, Sam and Brooke looked at him as he walked out, Sam went to follow him but Dean wasn't in the mood

'Leave it Sam'

Dean walked out of the apartment building and got into his car and drove away.

Sam and Brooke exchanged worried looks, Brooke started to walk towards Peyton's room but Sam stopped her

'Let me talk to her please'

Brooke nodded not thinking it would be good idea to send Sam in but she thought he should try.

Sam knocked on Peyton's door softly and then opened it; Peyton was looking out of her window she turned round when Sam walked in

'What do you want?'

Sam picked up the hostile tone in her voice but that didn't stop him because he needed to fix this for her and Dean.

'Look Peyton I know your mad at Me and Dean but there are things you don't know, Dean would kill me for telling you this but he didn't want to bring you into this it was the last thing he wanted he's scared that if you knew you'd slam the door in his face because it's happened before but the thing about Dean is he cares about the people in his life and I afraid that your one of those people, He's been through a lot he was forced to grow up from the moment my dad handed me to him when a fire killed are mother he had to grow up and that was hard because he was 3 years old and since that moment Dean hasn't opened up to anyone he just goes on like he's cool but I know my brother and deep down he's broken just like you are. He's lost so much Peyton his life hasn't been easy all the things we've seen hasn't made are lives easy'

Peyton looked at Sam with concern

'What happened tonight wasn't Dean's fault'

Sam nodded

'No it was it was circumstance, you're the last person Dean would have wanted to put in that situation'

She looked at him

'Why'

Sam smiled slightly

'I think you know why, he likes you but he's Dean he doesn't do emotion he hides from it kind of like your doing with him I've seen the way you look at him and they way he looks at you it's deniable to you but you both want each other'.

Peyton looked back out of the window and then back at Sam

'I need to fix this'

She walked into her bathroom, while Sam sat on her bed when she came back into the room she was dressed in skinny Jeans and a T-shirt he recognised as Deans

'Do you know where he is?'

She asked Sam as she picked jacket

'I think I have an idea'

Sam smiled as he pulled a scrap of paper of the floor and wrote a address on it, Peyton looked at the paper and then at Sam

'Thanks'

She picked up her car keys, and rushed past Brooke who was confused about where Peyton was going.

Dean slammed the shot glass on the bar and looked at the bartender

'Another'

The bartender poured him another drink which he swallowed

'Rough night huh'

Dean looked up at the familiar voice and gazed at Peyton

'What are you doing here?'

Peyton ignored the anger laced voice and sat down

'You know Dean I learnt something g about you today this is a front this whole keep me at arms length thing it's a total crutch and you know it why are you scared Dean'

Dean laughed bitterly

'Your one to talk, your doing the same thing to me'

Peyton looked at his glass and took it from him

'Dean I know about your scared okay, So am I'm scared of letting you in because you might walk away from me like so many people before you so I have to keep my walls up but you found away to break them down and it scares me because there are things about me that you don't know and if I tell them to you might get scared and leave because people always leave when it comes to me it like a flaw with me you can't get too close to Peyton because it's a given that you'll leave me'

Dean looked at her and finally understood

'I wouldn't leave you but there things about my life that make it hard for me to be in one place I can't give you all the things you want like a white picket fence and all the rest because it's not part of my life I've never had normal in my life I've had to be the strong one because of what's happened in my life I can't give you what you need when it comes down to it because I'm not that man I'll never be that man'

She put her hand on his and looked at him

'I don't need you to change I just needed you to know that I understand Dean, Sam told me I don't want you to be any other man than the one that is front of me because that Dean Winchester is the guy I want to be with, I'm not one of those girls that wants a white picket fence and all the trimmings because I didn't have that it's not real life for me, I want you because of who you are now, the guy who saved me in a bar, fixed my car, held my hair back for me while I was being sick, saved me from a vampire that's the guy I want and that guy is you'

Dean looked into her eyes not since Cassie had any girl made him feel so alive and without any warning he brushed his lips against hers

'Let's get out of here'

He took her hand and led her out of the bar and pulled her to his car

'My Car'

He shrugged

'I'll get it tomorrow'

He kissed her again as she got into the impala and sped back to his and Sam's apartment.

Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking

The apartment door flew open as Peyton and Dean stumbled into the darkness, he reached for the light switch and turned on the light and was taken away by the look in Peyton's eyes and kissed her neck softly being care of the bite marks that had been placed there.

She moaned softly as she pushed his jacket of his shoulders, hands running down the muscles in his arms, he threw the jacket to the floor along with his shirt as he lead her towards his bedroom, her back hit the door and she looked at him and pulled him towards her in a passion fuelled kiss, he pulled at the hem of t-shirt and pulled it over her head and gazed at her

'You're so sexy'

He mumbled as he kissed again walking her back until her knees hit the bed and they sunk down together

You, your sex is on fire

The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying

'Too much clothing'

She said breathlessly as she pulled his t-shirt of and ran her fingers over his muscles and then placing kisses to his chest he groaned as he hand fumbled with her jeans, she lifted her hips of the bed to help him guide them down her long legs.

He kissed his way back up her legs she was moaning softly and this was arousing him beyond belief he slipped out his jeans and turned back round she was sitting there legs hanging of the bed with a look of pure want in her eyes and he was right there with her the look he gave her was enough to make her explode.

You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest

He moved back to the bed and her hands slipped around his neck as she pulled him down to her,

His hands Brushed her hips and slid over her black lace underwear and without any warning he slipped two fingers inside of her, her mouth fell open and his tongue slipped inside dancing with hers as his fingers opened her in away Lucas never did, his free hand slipped underneath her to undo her bra, she shivered when the cool air washed over her

'Dean I need you'

She gasped as his fingers continued there dance, he looked at her and understood, soon his fingers where replaced by him as he entered her she let out a long moan and they where there together saying each others names in between stolen kisses her moans where pushing him to his limit and he knew she was close he looked at her as she rode him, her eyes where shut he sat up and kept a tight grip on her waist

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

'Open your eyes'

She looked down at him as his lips meet hers, she was loving the feeling that he was giving her, she slowed down her pace as she felt herself start to lose control, he guide her hips as they continued to move there yes never left one another as that wave of ecstasy finally over took them.


End file.
